


Noir

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Adoption, Self-Indulgent, Smut in ch 5, kitten adoption, vague reference to animal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Edge finds a kitten abandoned in the park.Rus knows it’s not really a matter of if they’ll keep the kitten, but when Edge will admit that they’re keeping the kitten.





	1. Chapter 1

“heya, precious; how was your run?”

Edge froze when he heard Rus’ voice, his shoulder pressed into the door and his face turned away. He glanced over his shoulder, but didn’t turn to face him. “It was...fine,” he said, drawing out his words. He pulled away from the door, carrying himself strangely. He kept his back turned to Rus, and his movements were tense and stiff.

“...okay...” Rus said, watching him start upstairs. “you, uh, you gonna share what you’re smuggling into the house, or are you starting your gyftmas shopping early this year?”

Edge froze, one foot hovering over the next step. He sighed, looking skyward. “The one time I come home and you’re not napping...” he complained. Slowly, he turned around, and Rus blinked, shaking his head to make sense of what he was seeing.

“edge....”

“I’m going to take her to the shelter on Monday.”

Rus stood up, looking at his boyfriend. A small blackish kitten was cradled in his hand, tucked against his chest. Its fur was wet and clumped together, and it trembled in his hold. “where did you find it?”

Edge shifted slightly, his posture protective and defensive. “She was in the park. Abandoned. No sign of her litter or her mother.” He scratched the kitten’s cheek with the tip of his claw, and she mewled pitifully, losing her balance when she pressed into his thumb.

Rus stepped close, and Edge instinctively pulled away, keeping the kitten tucked close to his chest. “...edgelord?”

He winced, then relaxed a fraction, allowing Rus to see the kitten. “Be careful,” he said when Rus raised a hand to pet her. “She’s fragile.”

Rus looked him in the eyelights and chuckled, the corners of his sockets crinkling. “i’m not gonna hurt her, precious.”

“I know, just—“ He exhaled hard, then held out his hands so Rus could pick her up. “She’s very...small.”

“cold too. did you take her to the vet?”

“I was out running,” he reminded him.

“well. why don’t we get her cleaned up and warmed up, then we’ll take her in to get her checked out?”

Edge’s skull snapped up to look from the kitten to him. “You—“ Rus, now cradling the kitten against his chest, raised a brow-bone. Edge swallowed. “You’re okay with this?”

“of course. why wouldn’t i be?”

A faint red flush reached Edge’s cheekbones. “I...it’s...it’s a lot, isn’t it? Even for just a few days.”

Rus wasn’t as dense as he pretended to be, and he knew his lover a good deal better than he likely believed. He could see the repressed hope in Edge’s eyelights. He could also see the faintest trace of shame—Edge wanted to keep the kitten, but he was ashamed of this soft spot, afraid to indulge it.

Rus smiled and leaned in, trusting Edge to meet him for a kiss. “we can keep her for more than a few days, precious. if you want.”

He held out the kitten, offering her to Edge. Edge looked between him and the kitten, then he carefully cradled her against his chest and started up the stairs. “I’ll get her cleaned up and warmed up. Then I’ll make an appointment with the vet.” He hesitated. “She’s going to the shelter on Monday.”

Rus leaned against the bannister, shaking his head as Edge disappeared into their bedroom. Edge would fold before Monday. Rus had no doubt of that. The real question was when he’d admit to it. He pulled out his phone and started texting the others.

Who didn’t love a good betting pool, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: vague reference to animal abuse

Once she was clean and dry, the kitten turned out to be a deep black and fluffy. She fit neatly into the palm of Rus’ hand, but now that she was warm, she didn’t want to stay there. She mrewed indignantly and tried to squirm out of his hand, but Rus smiled and chided her quietly, adjusting to keep hold of her. Edge, sitting tense and upright in the driver’s seat, glanced at him quickly. “You have her?”

“relax, edgelord. i think i can hold onto her.”

She squirmed, but she was still small and weak. He had no trouble managing her as they pulled up to the vet clinic. Rus talked to the little kitten quietly as he got out of the car—babble meant to reassure, even if the kitten couldn’t understand. Edge stood beside his door, his fingers curled closed. Rus offered the kitten to him. “you wanna take her?”

He lifted his hands, then resolutely crossed them. Without a word, he turned away and stepped into the vet’s office, holding the door open for Rus. They’d only just opened, but the waiting room was full already. Patrons, mostly humans, watched them as they entered, a few smiling at the little kitten cradled in Rus’ hands. Edge went up to the counter while Rus took a seat beside an older lady. She smiled at him warmly, revealing a few missing teeth. He smiled back cautiously. The whole place had a semi-familiar antiseptic smell he found unsettling, and the kitten was starting to squirm again. “hey, hey,” he murmured to her, “none of that.”

She squirmed out of one hand, and he caught her with the other. At the counter, both Edge and the receptionist were looking at him. A few minutes later, she came around the counter and held out a cardboard cat carrier. “Put her in here, hon. No loose animals in the waiting room.”

“oh! uh, thanks!”

She smiled at him and helped him ease the kitten inside. She closed it up and handed both kitten and carrier back to him. “We’re cleaning one of our exam rooms for you. It’ll be just a few minutes.” They thanked her, and Edge sat on his other side, hands folded in his lap.

The kitten started to cry.

Rus ducked down to peer at her through one of the holes in the carrier, but it was too dark inside. The old woman beside him clicked her tongue and said, “Poor dear,” in a thick accent.

He stuck a fingerbone through, hoping to pet her. “hey, kitty. it’s okay. it’s okay.” The kitten continued to cry. She sounded so upset about it, but Rus smiled slightly and shook his head. He turned to say something to Edge, but it caught in his throat when he saw him. His whole body was stiff and tense, and his hands were clenched tight in his lap. “hey.” Edge looked to him, and he said, “she’s fine. it’s safer for her in there anyway.”

Edge exhaled slowly. “She’s trapped somewhere she doesn’t want to be. I’d be upset too.”

Rus adjusted his hold on the cat carrier so he could reach out and take Edge’s hand in his. “yeah. we’ll get a better carrier for her when we pick up supplies.”

“She’s going to the shelter on Monday,” Edge said stiffly. “This carrier will serve until then.” He shifted uncomfortably and squeezed Rus’ hand, lacing their fingers together. “We can open the top when we’re back in the car. At least then you can pet her.”

“Uh...Edge?” a scrub-clad vet tech asked as she peered into the waiting room.

They stood and followed her into the back. The kitten continued to mewl.

Inside, the vet tech directed them to take the kitten out and put her on the exam table. “This is Edge?” she asked, looking dubiously at the fluffy kitten.

Rus coughed to hide his laughter, and Edge sighed, raising his hand. “ _I_ am Edge. The kitten doesn’t have a name.” The tech blinked, her eyebrows creeping upwards. “I found her this morning. We’re taking her to the shelter when they open, but we wanted to make sure she was healthy until then.”

The tech brightened immediately. “Oh! Well, we’ll need a name for our files.” She waited.

Rus and Edge looked at each other. “uhhhh....”

Still bright and cheerful, she said, “why don’t you think about it, and i’ll take at look at—“ She checked. “—her.”

Rus nodded and turned to Edge, about to start suggesting the most absurd names he could conceive of, but Edge’s arms were crossed and he was watching the tech intently.

“You say you found her?” she asked, parting the kitten’s fur.

While she scribbled down notes, Edge nodded. “In the park. I didn’t see her mother or her littermates nearby.”

The tech made a soft sound of disapproval. “It’s probably because she’s black.”

The skeletons exchanged a look. “Excuse me?”

The tech looked up, petting the kitten. “Some people think black cats are bad luck. It can be hard to find homes for them. And sometimes...” She exhaled. “Well. Some people will use any excuse to be cruel.” The little kitten mrewed again, and she scratched it behind the ears, earning more purring. She smiled and said, “I know, little cutie. Who wouldn’t want you?” Turning back to the skeletons, she said, “I’m gonna take her into the back and get her weighed, maybe see if we can estimate her age. She’s probably old enough to get her first vaccinations. I know you’re taking her to the shelter—“

“Go ahead and give her the shots,” Edge said gruffly. “We’ll call it a donation.”

The tech smiled and pulled the kitten to her chest, talking soothingly to it as she took it through the rear door. Edge immediately started pacing, but Rus sat in the available chair. He started snickering. “man, if we ever have kids, you are gonna be completely unbearable aren’t—?”

Edge spun and glared at him, arms crossed. “Who would want to hurt that creature?” he demanded, and Rus realized that what he’d mistaken for worry was actually rage. “Someone deliberately left it out in the rain and the cold, knowing it would—hoping it would—!” His hands clenched closed. “If I hadn’t found her, she _would_ be....”

Rus reached out, and Edge allowed him to pull him into the seat beside his. “i know, precious. i don’t get it either. people are fucked up.”

Edge huffed, then raised their clasped hands to his mouth, kissing Rus’ metacarpals. “I didn’t think I could still be surprised by cruelty,” he said, thumb rubbing across Rus’ metacarpals. “Considering everything I’ve seen, I really shouldn’t be. But...she can’t even defend herself. There’s nothing to gain from it. It’s completely senseless! I don’t....” He fell silent, and Rus leaned against him, tilting his head to kiss his jawbone. “You must think I’m naive.”

Rus snorted. “you? never.” He squeezed his hand. “if anything, i’m glad it still surprises you. means you’ve still got a few soft spots.”

Edge winced, shaking his hand free so he could cross his arms. Before Rus could ask him what was wrong, the tech returned with the kitten. “Here’s your little girl!” she said, “We treated her for fleas, dewormed her, and got her all vaccinated. The back of her neck might be a little sore, so be gentle with her. Keep an eye on her for any changes in behavior too—it’s not very common, but sometimes kittens can have a reaction to the vaccine.”

“Thank you.” Grimly, Edge put the kitten back in the box, ignoring her distressed cries.

At the receptionist’s counter, Edge paid with a card, but before they could leave, the woman said, “Oh! I need a name for her file?”

Before Rus could interject with something ridiculous, Edge said, “Noir.” His tone was flat and cool. “That should serve.”

She diligently typed it in and handed them a vaccination schedule and a few flyers. “Be sure to bring her back in for her boosters in a few weeks. I can actually schedule that now if you—“

“That won’t be necessary.” He turned away, but added a stiff, “Thank you,” before he left.

The receptionist blinked, but Rus leaned over and accepted the flyers and the schedule. “thanks!” He winked. “we’ll be back for her boosters; don’t worry.”

She smiled warily, glancing out the door at Edge’s retreating back. He waved at the little old lady as he left, earning another gap-toothed smile. Inside the car, Edge was sitting in the driver’s seat, the kitten in his lap and the carrier on the floor of the passenger’s side. He was petting her carefully, and she purred in response, the sound almost unpracticed. Shifting the box aside, Rus slid into the passenger seat and reached over to scratch her under the chin. “…so…noir?”

“For her color.”

“not because she’s an edgy, cynical crime drama?”

That earned a glare. He passed the kitten to Rus and said, “Put her in the carrier. We need to go to the pet store for supplies.”


	3. Chapter 3

Noir cried the whole way home; Rus tried to quiet her by opening the top of the box to reach in and pet her, but her response was to try climbing up his arm. He had to close the lid, and she started crying almost immediately.

Rus saw Edge’s hands tighten on the wheel, and he could have sworn the car went faster.

Rus carefully carried the box inside, leaving Edge to carry the cat food, litter, food bowls, and litter box. In the living room, he set the box down gently and opened the lid, trying to speak soothingly. He reached in, and Noir again latched on, tiny claws gripping his hoodie. Then, just as he pulled her out, she leapt from his arm and onto the carpet. For a few moments, she stayed there, body low to the ground and tail high. Then she darted forward and crawled under the couch, the tip of her tail disappearing in moments.

Rus blinked and sat back, rubbing the back of his neck. “welp.” He popped the ‘p’ as he spoke, not really sure what to do at this point.

“What is it?” Edge asked from the kitchen.

“uh? mini edgelord‘s under the couch.”

“Don’t call her that—“ He stopped as Rus’ words registered. “What do you mean she‘s under the couch?” He walked into the living room, carrying a bowl of food and a bowl of water, as well as a small handtowel.

Rus gestured to the couch. “i really don’t know how to rephrase that.”

Edge set the bowls down, then knelt beside the couch. He peered underneath, only to sit up, looking flabbergasted. “She hissed at me!” Rus snorted, covering his mouth when Edge snapped, “That’s not funny! Why do you think that’s funny?!”

Sockets crinkling at the corners, Rus reached for him, pulling him to his chest. “because you’re adorable.” He kissed the top of Edge’s skull.

With a huff, Edge pulled away so he could rearrange their positions—but not before Rus noticed the bright red flush across his cheekbones. He’d settled with his back to Rus’ chest, taking possession of Rus’ hand so he could wrap it around himself. Rus happily let him have it, leaning his chin on Edge’s shoulder. He sighed and started purring, content.

Edge huffed, sounding exasperated, but Rus could feel the way his bones relaxed. He tilted his head back, exposing his cervical vertebrae, and Rus couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss along the column of his throat. Sockets shut, Edge sighed again; this time he sounded genuinely relaxed.

It seemed like a good time to broach the subject, so Rus settled in—holding Edge so he’d feel secure but not trapped. Trying to project feelings of warmth and safety—clumsily; he’d never been as skilled with that as the younger skeletons seemed to be—he nuzzled into Edge’s neck and shoulder. “so...we’re really gonna let this little girl go on monday?”

Edge’s sockets cracked open. “Assuming we can dig her out from under the couch. Otherwise, I’ll consider charging rent.”

Rus snorted, squeezing him lightly. “yeah? whaddaya think she’d pay in?”

Sockets sinking shut again, Edge replied, “Cat shit, I imagine.”

That earned a warm laugh, and Rus kissed his neck again. Edge turned his head to catch him in a kiss—not sensual, but loving nonetheless. “Thank you,” he said, his voice gruff. Hesitant.

“for?”

Edge lifted his chin slightly, a little of his Fell nature shining through. “For indulging.” He gestured loosely. “This.”

Rus blinked. “what? you mean—the cat?”

Edge looked away. “Yes. I am...pleased. To be allowed to look after her for a couple days.”

Something in the way he said that made Rus’ soul ache. He’d have loved to know what Edge was thinking in that moment, what he was feeling. “hey.” Edge looked at him. “you know we can keep her, right?”

His sockets landed on the couch. For a few moments, Rus was sure he’d fold. Then Edge stood up, shaking him off. “It’s nearly lunchtime. I’ll make something for us. Let me know if the freeloader comes out for food.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shameless fluff.

Noir still hadn’t emerged from under the couch by the time they finished with lunch. Which Rus found especially unfortunate because Edge wouldn’t allow him to sit on it until she did. “You might squish her!”

“how?!” Edge only sputtered indignantly and insisted that he sit on the armchair or the floor. When he left the room, Rus got down on the floor and peered under the couch to say, “i’m trying to get him to admit you’re staying with us. you could at least make it easier on me.”

The big green eyes didn’t so much as blink. But he did see her mouth open in a rather pathetic hiss, tiny fangs and pink tongue bright against the darkness. He huffed and stood up, his hands on his hips. Of course he’d manage to find a cat that matched Edge’s own prickly, cactus-like nature. “you’re both lucky you’re cute.”

“What was that?” Edge called from the other room.

“nothing, babe! love you!”

Edge poked his head out of the laundry room, looking him up and down suspiciously. Then, apparently deciding he didn’t care to know, he shook his head and continued with the laundry.

With a sigh, Rus flopped onto the armchair and started working on a crossword puzzle. Once he was finished, Edge returned, and Rus braced himself, knowing he’d likely ask for help with the chores. To his surprise, though, he just eyed the couch and the untouched bowl of food. “She’s still under there?”

“uh, yeah.” Edge grunted, then left to go wipe down the kitchen counters. But he kept glancing over at the couch and the food. Waiting for the kitten to emerge.

Using the crossword as a cover, Rus took to watching his lover instead of solving the puzzle.

When Edge finished with the kitchen counters, he started to clean the bathrooms. And, when that was done, he walked deliberately past the couch, eyelights darting to the untouched food dish. He did it again after he’d swept the kitchen, and again after he dusted the bookshelves. As soon as Edge finished one of his self-appointed tasks, he’d walk past the couch to check on the kitten and to see if she’d eaten anything.

Finally, he’d finished all his household chores, bar one: vacuuming. Rus smiled a little, pinpointing the exact moment Edge realized the vacuum would scare the kitten. He stood just outside the broom closet, one hand on the vacuum, his sockets comically wide, but otherwise completely frozen. 

Rus thought about trying to reassure him, then realized that Edge would just get flustered and defensive—he certainly wasn’t going to admit to his concerns, and if the cat stayed hidden after he started vacuuming, Edge would only beat himself up over it, blaming himself for her timidity.

So, Rus cleared his throat. “hey. you’ve been on your feet all day. why don’t you put the vacuum away and watch a movie with me instead?”

Edge looked at the vacuum and pretended not to eye the couch. “I’ll make popcorn.” He started for the kitchen, then ordered, “Pick something good!”

“you got it!”

When Edge returned with popcorn, he searched the room, obviously looking for someplace to sit. “hey, edgelord!” Edge caught his eyelight, brow-bone raised. Rus spread his arms expansively, indicating his lap. “saved you a seat.”

Edge huffed, rolling his eyelights, but he sat without protest, smiling faintly when Rus held him around the waist and set his head on his shoulders. “What are we watching?”

Rus told him, promising that he’d like it when Edge made a face in response. And, as they snuggled in to watch the movie, Rus silently thanked the prickly little cactus under the couch—he almost never got Edge to settle down before sunset. He’d have insisted they get a cat sooner if he knew that would be one of the perks.

-

Rus woke just as the end credits started to roll. That wasn’t why he woke up, though. There was a tight hand gripping his wrist, and on top of him, Edge had grown stiff and tense—a noticeable change from his relaxed posture during the film. “wha’?” Rus asked, shifting. “what happened—?”

“Shh!”

Edge was staring at something to the left, his eyelights intense. Rus followed his gaze and smiled.

Noir was out from under the couch, carefully starting to explore their living room. She held her tail low to the ground, and she kept close to the couch, ready to dart under it at the first sign of trouble. She sniffed the food suspiciously, then took a small bite, ears back as she surveyed the living room.

Edge’s grip tightened, his gaze fixed on the kitten. “She’s eating,” he breathed, trying to keep his voice down.

Rus couldn’t help but smile at the wonder and the pride in his voice. He nuzzled the back of his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Oh, yeah. They were definitely keeping the cat; anything that made Edge that happy had already earned its place in their home as far as Rus was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally earning that E rating.
> 
> Warning for an explicit blow job and ecto-cock.

The little cat spent the rest of the evening carefully exploring her new surroundings. She sniffed at the carpets and rubbed against the table legs, tail high. Edge watched her all the while, his movements slow and deliberate so that she wouldn’t startle and retreat back under the couch. 

Between the two of them, Rus couldn’t decide which was cuter. 

He came up behind Edge and, murmuring into his acoustic meatus, asked, “heya, precious. any way i could talk you into joining me in the bedroom?” Edge glanced back at him, then at the kitten currently standing on her hind legs to get a better look at something only she could see. Still smirking, Rus added, “don’t tell me you’re thinking of choosing the kitten over me, edgelord.”

That earned him a soft scoff. “Don’t be absurd.” He gave the kitten one last look, then allowed Rus to take his hand and lead him upstairs. “I just don’t want her to get into anything that might be dangerous....” He paused again. “Should we be worried about the electrical cords? What if she—“

Rus tugged him along. “she’ll be fine, edgelord. you keep them all tucked away. nothing is going to happen to her. just let her explore. make herself at home.”

Edge bristled. “She’s not staying! She’s going—“

Rus pulled him onto the bed, so that Edge was straddling his hips. Rus kissed him gently, tongue coaxing Edge’s magic to pool in his mouth. “c’mon, precious. you don’t really mean that.”

He huffed, crossing his arms. “I do. She’s going to the shelter on Monday.”

Rus sighed, kissing down his neck while Edge remained unmoved. “so stubborn,” he complained against Edge’s collarbone. “why won’t you admit you want to keep her? afraid of losing your image?”

Edge scoffed, then smirking, pushed Rus down. “If I was worried about that, I’d hardly be dating you, now would I?”

Rus started to laugh, but his amusement was cut short when Edge thumbed his iliac crests. He sighed contentedly and raised his arms so Edge could push his hoodie off. The tank he wore underneath was discarded next, and Edge looked down at him with hooded sockets. “Pretty,” he murmured, running his fingers over Rus’ ribcage. 

“not as pretty as you.” He fisted the front of Edge’s shirt and pulled him down for another kiss before he could even think of denying it. Rus’ hands wandered, stroking over Edge’s ribs and spine, while Edge’s did the same. “edge,” he gasped against the side of his neck, tugging on his shirt.

“So needy.” Edge gave a throaty chuckle before unbuttoning his shirt. Rus’ hands were on him before he could toss it in the hamper. 

“only with you,” he whispered, kissing down his sternum. For a few beats, Edge held him there—one hand against the back of Rus’ head, the other rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder-blade. His sockets were closed and his chin was lifted. Rus’ soul hammered in his chest, and he could hear Edge’s soul beating as well, a strong, steady rhythm that made his chest feel tight. “stars, i—i love you so fucking much.”

He almost regretted the words; Edge’s sockets opened, and he pulled away, releasing Rus. “I love you too.” The regret didn’t linger for long; Edge slipped down off the end of the bed and tugged Rus toward him, giving the seam between his legs a meaningful look. 

Making eye contact with Rus, he tugged his zipper down, fingers slipping between his legs to finger his pubic symphysis. “oh, shit, babe. i love you so much.”

Edge snorted. “You act like I never give you head.”

Rus whined softly as Edge’s fingers started to coax the raw magic between his legs, giving it shape. “i’m just—“ He gasped, fists clenched on the comforter. “—appreciative.”

Edge smirked as Rus’ cock finished taking shape. “As am I,” he said, eyeing his cock. Then he bent forward and took him into his mouth.

Rus’ hands tightened on the comforter, trying to control himself. Edge’s rules were firm; no touching without permission, and no coming without warning. And no silencing himself. 

He moaned aloud as Edge’s tongue dragged over the underside of his cock, his breathing growing ragged. “fuck, you’re so fucking good at this. stars, i can’t even—hnngh!” He worked to keep his his hips still, knowing Edge wouldn’t appreciate being face-fucked. “stars! babe, precious, love, i can’t—“

Edge pulled off him, leaving Rus panting. He looked far too pleased with himself, but before Rus could retaliate, Edge’s hand was around his cock, the tip of his finger rubbing over the tip. It was almost too much—Rus’ magic seemed to run hot and cold at once, his soul pulsing feverishly. “Can’t what?” Edge teased.

Still breathing hard, Rus’ head tipped forward, and he opened his mouth to respond. Then his sockets went wide, and he scrambled to cover himself, a surprised squeak escaping him.

Edge was on his feet almost instantly, turning toward whatever had startled Rus, one hand held out in front of him to guard his face, the other reaching back, magic crackling between his fingers. Then he blinked and dropped out of his stance, seeing the kitten frozen in the doorway. Her eyes were big, her little paw frozen in the air mid-step. Edge held up his hands and sank back down to the ground, making soft, soothing sounds of reassurance. 

Noir remained frozen for a few more heartbeats, then she inched her way along the side of the room until she felt safe enough to dart under the bed. Edge immediately fell out of his tense posture, his shoulders shaking. Rus crawled forward, reaching toward him. “sorry. she startled me. are you—?”

Edge’s laughter, unbridled and inhibited, was entirely unexpected. Rus froze, a warm smile creeping across his face. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d heard Edge laugh like that. Too soon, Edge shook his head, covering his mouth and pretending to clear his throat. “I’m sorry—“

Rus kissed him hard. “don’t you dare apologize,” he murmured, “you should laugh like that more often.”

A warm red flush spread across Edge’s cheekbones and the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and looked away. Rus just wanted to kiss him again. “Would you like to continue where we left off?” he asked gruffly, trying to recover.

Rus opened his mouth to give an enthusiastic yes, only to falter. “um. it’s just....”

Turning around, Edge leaned his arms on the bed, brow-bone raised. “Just what?”

Rus flushed. “the cat’s under the bed,” he hissed, soto voce. Edge ducked his head, covering his sockets as he started to snicker. Rus’ flush deepened. “i don’t want her watching or-or listening in! it’s _weird_!”

Lifting himself up, Edge kissed him. “You’re ridiculous,” he said against Rus’ mouth. “Good thing we have other rooms, hmm?”

With that, he swept Rus up and carried him to the spare bedroom—shutting the door with his heel. He laid Rus on the bed and straightened up to unbuttoned his jeans. “Better?”

Rus opened his arms to accept him, Edge’s laughter ringing in his mind. More determined than ever to keep the little cockblocker around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning this chapter from day one, honestly. In case anyone was curious about the oddly high rating for an otherwise fluffy story.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the most self indulgent nonsense ever. I’m not even sorry.


End file.
